Maka-Magica
by Kk4489
Summary: Soul eater AU. Would you like to make a contract? what would you sacrifice to save the one you love? I DO NO OWN SOUL EATER OR MADOKA MAGICA
1. Chapter 1

Maka woke up with a fright. She jolted out of bed, her emerald eyes wide with fear and her chest heaving trying to recover from the lack of breath the dream had left with her with. She combed her fingers through her shoulder-length ash blonde hair.

_It was only a dream, only a dream…_ she kept repeating in her head over and over again. Maka stood up and started to get dressed into her school uniform. She was trying to remember the figures in her dream, all that she could recall was white hair, crimson eyes and shark like teeth. She could also remember a small looking demon that wore a suit.

_Weird…I'm dreaming about old albino sharks and small ugly demons._

Maka continued to get herself ready, she wore a black skirt with a long sleeve black sailor type top, and her scarf was designed to look like a cute skull. Her shoes were combat boots that had large white buckles. Maka strolled into the bathroom to find her mother styling her hair.

It was very clear to see where Maka got all of her looks from. The only main difference between the mother-daughter duo was that Maka's mother hair was cut to a short angled look.

"Good morning Maka" her mother greeted her daughter in a cheerful grin. Her mother was holding up and trying to decide between two headbands. "Can you decided which headband I should wear?"

"Wear the white one mom, it matches your suit better" Maka replied with a shrug as she started to tie her hair up into pigtails. "Hmm, then you should wear the black one!" Her mother quickly placed the headband on her head and gave Maka a wide smile.

Maka looked into the mirror and sighed. "I don't know mom don't you think all this black is a little much?" Maka was not one for a lot of accessories nor make-up. She didn't feel like she needed to cover up any other her natural features.

"You look cute Maka" Her father, Spirit announced as he passed the bathroom, earning a scowl from his wife. "I agree with your father for once" Her Parents were always in a fight. "Okay I'll wear it I guess…" Before Maka could see anything else she realized how late she was. "Gah! I'm late! Gotta go!" Maka shouted as she ran out of her house toward the school.

About fifteen minutes later Maka was caught up with her friends Tsubaki and Liz.

"It's about time you showed up!" Liz spoke with a cheeky grin.

Liz was a tall beautiful blonde with sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was parted to the side and fell past her shoulders in loose waves. Liz was a senior and was too years older than Maka. Liz had a twin sister named patty who was currently in the hospital due to a car accident. Everyone acted like nothing happened because Liz's way of coping was to ignore the pain.

"We were worried that you might not make it on time" Tsubaki gave Maka a small sweet smile.

Tsubaki was Maka's best friend. Her hair was long and black and almost always tied into a tall ponytail. Tsubaki's eyes were the color of the sky and always shone with kindness.

Although her friends were taller than her and curvier she never felt out of place. Maka knew she and her friends were all extremely beautiful.

"I had a weird dream and so I woke up late…" Maka sighed and looked up toward the sky. It was another beautiful day in death city and she would not have minded if she had skipped today if she could spend the whole day outside.

"What was it about?" Liz began her interrogation. Liz was always in the mood for any kind of information.

"Some weird albino guy with shark teeth" Maka mumbled as she climbed the steps to her school. "Pffft! Man Maka I didn't think a girl like you would have such a weird fetish" Liz burst into a fit of laughter as she threw an arm over Maka's thin shoulder.

Once seated in class Maka began to zone out until professor Stein strolled into the room with another student following him.

"Today class we have a new student. His name is Soul Eater Evans" Maka looked up and made eye contacted with a crimson stare. The student known as Soul scratched the back of his snowy head and spoke through shark teeth.

"Its cool to meet all of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Maka all of a sudden felt extremely uneasy. How could someone she dreamt up be alive and in her class room now? It didn't make any sense to her and her head felt like she was spinning way too fast.

"Our top student Maka Albarn will be in charge of showing you around the school." Professor Stein announced as he adjusted his glasses. Professor Stein had been in an accident earlier in the year leaving scars and stitches all over his body, he even had a screw in his head that he would mess with on occasion. All in all He was a very intimidating man and no intelligent student of his would ever speak out against him.

"Yes sir." Maka managed to squeak out. She could tell her uncomfortableness was showing when she made eye contact with a worried looking Tsubaki.

_Calm down Maka it's just a coincidence… Its fine, YOU'RE fine… Oh my God he's walking towards me, shit. _

Maka forced a smile and looked up at him and offered her hand out to the strange boy. Soul just looked at her out- stretched hand and grumbled.

"Nurse. Where is it?" His question seemed more like a demand and it caused Maka's eye to twitch and her smile grew more forced as she questioned him "Huh?"

"You heard me tiny-tits now, which way to the Nurse's office?" with his words the whole class grew silent and stared at Maka just waiting for a reaction.

Faster than Soul could say "Oh shit" His face was planted on the ground and a Very angry Maka stood above him a book clutched in her hand as she admired how the spine of the book was imprinted onto the back of his head.

Although Maka despised every second of it she escorted the strange albino to the nurse's office. She grumbled under her breath and cursed that she just had to beat out her only competitor in the class on the last test. Maybe then the (mostly) bald, smart-ass named Ox would be walking down the hall with this asshole.

Soul walked ahead. He seemed to already know where he was going, so why the hell did he have to drag Maka out of class. Before they were halfway there Soul paused a few feet in front of her.

"What?" Maka watched him. She could feel how he studied her behind his ruby glare. She could faintly see him bite the inside of his lip as if he wanted to say something but could not find the correct words to do so.

"Are you happy?" his words came out and sounded foreign to her ears. Was she happy? What kind of a person asks someone they just met if they are happy or not? Maka blinked at him with a puzzled face.

"Uh, I guess so…" she started off but before she could finish speaking her mind Soul cut her off.

"You're smart. You're strong. You're brave. The only thing in your life that's not good right now is your parents' divorce that is soon to come. So if you had the choice, would you make a wish to change it all? Would you sell your soul to change your whole life and turn it upside down?"

Maka stared blankly at him. How could he know so much about her? They had just met today, despite of how familiar he seemed to be. There was no possible way he could have known about her parents' bitterness towards each other. Even if the divorce was painful for Maka to bear she understood that her parents would be much happier if they split up.

"Uh no…I don't think I have anything want more than my own soul." His Crimson eyes still laid heavily on her as he grunted and started to walk off without her.

"Good keep it that way." He shoved both of his hands in his pockets as he turned down the next hall.

Maka and Liz walked home together that day, Tsubaki had to stay behind and partake in her club activities.

"So 'Mr. Dream Boy' is real after all" Liz spoke behind a smirk as she eyed her younger companion.

"Yeah but he's anything but dreamy." Maka scowled at the mention of his existence. It bothered her that he knew so much about her after only meeting once. Was he a stalker? Or maybe she and him were BookFace friends? She shook her head. There was no way.

There walk continued with light teasing from Liz until they heard a very odd strange almost muffled sound.

"What is that?" Maka questioned and followed the sound into a dark abandoned building.

"Maaaaakaaaaa…You know I hate these kinds of places" Liz whined as she followed her friend inside.

There standing in a clouded circle was a young man, his eyes burned a dark honey color. He stood in a formal attire and held a gun in each hand. His hair was black as night except for three white striped circling his head. On his shoulder sat a red imp that Maka recognized immediately.

The young man cursed and aimed the gun at them a pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to formally apologize for the failed the in completion of this chapter the first time it was uploaded. I am not aware of what went wrong. Please forgive me.**

Both Maka and Liz's eyes were clenched shut,  
awaiting the impact of the bullets.

However no impact was made. Maka heard the bullets fly past her ears before haring a terrible, low hiss from behind her.

Quickly turning around the girls came face to face with a large figure. It towered over them, drool hanging from it's sick twisted smile. The monsters red eyes bored into the soul Of Maka, causing a feeling of grief and depression to wash over her.

Before Maka could even think about acting upon these new feelings the boy had shot the creature again and again. The monster howled and screeched in agony before collapsing in on its self, leaving nothing but a floating orb.

The boy fished in his pocket before pulling out a golden egg-like cup. The red orb soon adsorbed into his egg-shaped object causing it to become more clear and bright.

"Damn Kishen's always effecting the balance of the world." the boy muttered to himself before his outfit seemed to transform into a school uniform.

"I know that uniform!" Liz had rediscovered her voice.

The uniform was from their very own school.

"Oh my God..." Liz muttered under her breath.

"I tried to mug you a Year ago! You're the headmaster's kid!" Liz pointed an accusing finger at the boy known as Death The Kid.

Maka stared at the other two people in the room before speaking up "What is that thing?" she motioned to the little red imp.

Kid sighed before saying "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I'm late for dinner. I will explain everything tomorrow after school. I will be waiting in the lobby."

Before either girl could protest Kid had already started to skateboard away, leaving the imp behind.

The short evil looking thing looked up at the girls with yellow eyes.

"I could make you so powerful, I could make it so you never half to be afraid again. I could-"

The small demon was literally cut off then. Split into two by a curved red and black blade, a scythe held by another man in a dark suit with glowing red eyes. Another young man, with stark white hair.

"Leave" His voiced boomed causing both girls to jump and scurry out of the building.

"Tsk tsk tsk... that's the third attempt to kill me this week. When are you gonna learn?"


End file.
